All That Sugary Fluff!
by pluto-mint
Summary: Well, the title says it all right? AthrunKira. Review please!


**Disclaimer: **GSEED and related characters are not mine. Would I be writing a fanfic if they were truly mine?

**All That Sugary Fluff**

Written by: Pluto-mint

**Ratings: **T

**Pairing: **AthrunKira

**Summary:** Drabble by drabble, kiss by kiss. Fluffy and sweet. All written in Kira's POV.

**Warnings:** Shounen ai themes. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

--

Cotton Candy

On a bright Saturday morning, we found ourselves walking down the park. And you, knowing my crazy craving for sweets, decided to buy the two pink fluffy sticks of cotton candy from the sidewalk vendor. You were never the one with a sweet tooth and so the pink fluffy sweets went untouched in your hand. It didn't take long for the warm sunlight to make the pink cotton candy slowly melt between your fingers, but as always, you're too busy gazing at the drifting clouds to notice.

_Your cotton candy is going to melt_, I said. A soft quiet 'oh' was your only answer. You gave me the sweets (_Not mine._ _I bought this for you_, you said) before slowly licking the pinkish substance on your skin. My cheeks burned by the sight of you kissing your own fingertips and I wondered why.

--

Cherry Brandy

The bottle of cherry brandy stood neglected between our feet. The heavy scent of alcohol filled the room and your body brushed against mine as you moved to open the window behind my back. Your half lidded eyes peered from behind the blue tresses of your hair before you boldly kissed my lips. And our first kiss tasted like the cherry brandy we had tonight.

--

Breathe

Inhale. Exhale. I tried to count that spell over and over again in my head. Just… breathe. But breathing is just so hard to do without your hand closing around mine.

I can't breathe. Not with the sight of you laughing to his joke, not with your eyes gazing into his own amethyst eyes. I just can't.

And I walked away with that tightening feeling in my chest as your shadow slowly merged into his on a silent kiss. I just can't breathe without you.

--

Momentum

_Stay_, you said. _Just stay for tonight_. My lips went dry as you whispered those words in my ear. _Stay_. Your demanding voice lingered upon my ear as your lips slowly tracing the line of my jaw.

_Stay_, your voice was low with a sense of urgency I cannot ignore. _Stay_. And I kissed your lips with an equal passion to match yours. _Stay_. And there's nothing else I can do but to comply.

--

Mornings

Morning is a routine we cannot break. I always find myself waking up by the sounds of you showering in the bathroom, your quiet hum linger in my ears. And we always play pretend to each other on the mornings, me to be asleep and you to be ignorant as you silently walked through my door.

The morning is too delicate to be broken, but you'd break it anyway. On one particular morning in May, the routine was broken by your gentle kiss on my lips and a sweet happy birthday wish whispered in my ear. And soon afterwards the routine was replaced by a new one. That is of me waking up to your kiss each morning.

--

Tsubasa (Wings)

The beach was quiet today. The waves of the ocean rolled in and out lazily under our feet. The summer breeze felt so warm with evening light cast upon our skin. I watched in silence as the waves slowly kissing the path of the footprints you made; your illuminated back stood before me. The sounds of the soaring seagulls caught your attention as you lifted your gaze to the orange tinted sky.

The sky has always fascinated you, and maybe that's why you loved to fly that much. And I found myself idly wondering if you are to leave me again if a pair of wings suddenly grows on your back… Or will you turn around and take me in your arms and fly? But all of my thought was lost as you softly called out my name.

You smiled at me. And I know inside I love you. You are, after all, all the wings I needed to fly.

--

You and Me

The moon cast its glow upon your face as you leaned in for a kiss, your eyes a shining emerald in the dark. This isn't our first kiss, but still I found myself trembling as you lips gently touching mine, all soft, quiet, and true. And the words—always there, sitting at the tip of our tongue, but never begun on the lips—was finally being freed by your lingering lips over mine. _I love you_, and the words lingered between us for the first time as your eyes slowly consumed me into their depth.

And everything gently slipped into nothingness when you closed the breath of distance between our lips once again. And all that is left is only you and me and this quiet little secret that we shared.

--

Bride

The bride looked so beautiful on her gown, the white rose petals scattered around her feet made her look so radiant in the morning. The people smiled that happy smile and waited in a blissful silence as the bride walking down the aisle. Both the bride and the groom were lost inside their own world as the hands gently lift the veil between them. And my trembling fingers grazed yours as the groom kissed the bride ever so gently. Together. Forever.

--

Color Blind

I have always liked the brilliant green of your eyes in the morning, or how the midnight blue always reminds me to the color of your hair. I also liked the way the sunlight kissed your skin and made them glow on a beautiful ivory shade. But what I love the most is the way you make all the colors blend and burst with each other as you gently rocked your hips against mine.

--

Midnight's Secrets

I woke up in the dark to find our bodies pressed so close together; my naked back against your chest and your arms coiled around my torso. Your warm breaths kissing the nape of my neck so softly, making me shivered in your arms. Within seconds, I found myself gratefully melt to your fiery touch; my names were whispered like a spell and your heartbeat's a constant reminder of everything I have. And I closed my eyes on a sweet surrender as your hands gently drifted lower and lower still, until they finally reached the very core of my loving desire for you.

Sparks fly from under my eyelids but all I can see is you.

--

Yasashi (Gentle, kind)

You are like the sea, calm and quiet in its wake, filled with wisdom beyond your age, filled with the pain you kept for yourself. You are like the wings of a butterfly, as equally gentle and painfully as kind. Your kindness shines through you, and people adore you for this.

But you are also as brittle as a glass as the little things tend to shatter you in pieces. You rarely cry, but when you do, I think the world seem to fall apart with you. The world will never see you cry, though; you are far too proud to shed your tears before them and far too strong to let yourself be torn apart. But, mostly, the world will never see you cry because they don't make you break like I do. And **_that_, **I won't let them. Because these are my secrets, because these are mine, as you have become my strength, my weakness, my pain, my happiness… my everything.

But you are still so kind, and sometimes your kindness made me feel so lost in my own jealousy. Things that are lost by the day then started to surface in the nights, filled with heated arguments and angry protests, _I want you to see me only! I want you to touch me only! Why can't you understand? _

But you… you simply smiled to my raging outburst. You are still so calm, so collected, and I had to punch you in the face for that. Your eyes flared with anger and suddenly you had me pinned against the wall, breathing heavily. I blinked in shock--half expecting the vengeful blow that never arrived, as you proceed to kiss me hard on my lips, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. And then when the things slowly start to cool down between us, you sighing contently in my ears, your naked chest against mine, and me threatening to fall asleep in your arms, you brushed a lock of my hair so gently and breathing soft butterfly kisses to my lips, with words so secret and true. And I know that you are mine as I am yours to be, forever.

--

**A/N:** Do you see the plot? All is escalated by each kiss. And grammar ignorant fics, as always. Review please… Reviews brighten up my day. Thank you!

**Omake: **

Ever thinking about seeing one of your favorite drabble in picture but you couldn't find a willing artist to do it? Well, worry no more dear readers. Now, not only that you can read your favorite drabble on the net, but you can also see them being translated into picture. If you think that these drabble are good or deserve to be translated into picture, all you have to do is write me your review, and your comment about your favorite piece on this set of drabble before May 5th. Don't forget to also write down your current e-mail address along with the review. The chosen picture will be sent to your e-mail address on May 15th.

Special thanks to aeonszero who has been kind enough to do the picture. Her sample of pictures can be seen at: aeonszero. deviantart. com.

So review please! And the last but not least, thank you for reading these drabble!


End file.
